


august sun

by worstgirl



Series: strangers - trash boat [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Established Relationship, First Date, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Rollerskating, Summer Fic, boyf riends - Freeform, emo phases, is bantering flirting, jeremy is a furry, just kidding, massive dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstgirl/pseuds/worstgirl
Summary: Jeremy on rollerblades, looking up at Michael and the sun as he clung to him, a dorky grin on his face~~~Why was he so nervous?“Fuckin... rollerblades...” He muttered, as Michael chuckled.





	august sun

**Author's Note:**

> this can be read without the other parts,, but its suggested to read them first!

_ Jeremy on rollerblades, looking up at Michael and the sun as he clung to him, a dorky grin on his face _

 

~~~

 

It was the middle of summer, and the air was heavy with the hot, sweaty feeling of so many bodies in the park. It was swelteringly warm, the hot August sun beating down on everyone’s backs, bringing up wishes for ice cream and water and popsicles. Jeremy loved it. 

 

The bright rays of the sun behind Michael were almost blinding, but he still looked up into his boyfriend’s face. That was a mistake, however, as Jeremy was very unbalanced on the rollerblades strapped to his feet. He let out a panicked squeak as the tiny wheels slipped, the skitter of plastic on asphalt almost seeming to echo around the park, bouncing off the trees. He fell straight forward, grabbing onto Michael’s forearm and shirt to keep from falling over completely. Jeremy mentally cursed himself- great first date, you fell over onto your boyfriend. Fabulous job, Jeremy, 10/10. It wasn’t like they’d known each other for more than a decade or anything. Why was he so nervous?

 

“Fuckin… rollerblades…” He muttered, as Michael chuckled. The other boy was obviously amused. “Don’t laugh at me, I’ve got long legs, they’re hard to keep in control!” Jeremy complained, sounding a bit like a child. That only made Michael laugh harder. 

 

Jeremy felt himself be eased back to his feet, Michael shifting so he was holding Jeremy’s hands. Jeremy wasn’t sure if the sweltering heat was the thing causing his cheeks to feel like they were burning, or something else. He decided not to worry about it. “Here, slide your foot forwards like you’re walking, okay?” Jeremy looked up at Michael curiously as he spoke, but the other boy just rolled his eyes behind his dark glasses frames. “I’m teaching you how to do it, you dweeb, just do as I say.”

 

“Oh, now you’re the expert?” Jeremy said, sticking out his tongue as he pushed his foot forwards as Michael told him to, leg shaking slightly. He really didn’t like being unbalanced, but Michael was solid on his skates, and he seemed to know how to keep from rolling away.

 

“Considering I’m not the one who looks like Bambi on ice, yeah!” Michael said, sounding amused as he watched the shorter boy. Jeremy wrinkled his nose at the comment. “Now match up the other foot.” Michael said, in a teacher sort of voice. He moved back slightly, giving Jeremy more room to try skating.

 

Jeremy let out a laugh as he followed Michael’s directions. “What, if I’m Bambi, does that make you Thumper?” He joked, trying to mask the fact that he had no clue what he was doing, and that his grip on Michael’s hands had tightened. 

 

“What, the rabbit?” He asked, tilting his head. Then he gave a mischievous grin, eyes sparkling. “Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you, you furry.” Michael teased, and Jeremy felt his cheeks flush. He saw Michael’s grin, a little taunting, and obviously trying not to laugh.

 

“I-I am not a furry!” Jeremy protested, looking back down at his rollerbladed feet. He was trying to restrain himself from hitting Michael, since he was somehow extremely sure that if he let go of the other boy’s hands he’d fall over again. “That was  _ one time- _ “ 

 

“One time when you wore-“ Jeremy pulled one of his hands out of Michael’s to cover the other boy’s mouth, bright red. He could feel the other boy smiling against his palm.

 

“Nope, nope, lies, I did not-“ Jeremy would deny that entire scenario ever happened until the end of his days, and probably after then too. “Shut up shut up-“ He said, loudly.

 

Michael pulled the hand away, grinning very widely. He continued his sentence just as loudly, if not louder than Jeremy. “A dolphin-“

 

“We do not speak of that time, Michael- unless you want me to bring up your emo phase in sixth grade-“ Jeremy threatened, narrowing his eyes at Michael. That only seemed to make the other boy even more amused.

 

“Come on, yours was worse! You wore a fursuit!“ Michael said, laughing now. He seemed to find the memory of Jeremy’s lowest moment very hilarious. Jeremy wondered if he could somehow shut him up.

 

“It was not a fursuit, Michael, it was a Halloween costume- You wore eyeliner!” He protested, trying to come back from that.

 

“Just because you got it from the bargain aisle at Party City doesn’t make it a Halloween costume, considering it was in May, Jer- and yes, I did, which was fine as hell, I’ll have you know-“

 

“Bullshit, you looked like a raccoon! And you called me crying because you stabbed your eye with the pencil thing!” Jeremy interrupted and stuck out his tongue, pulling his arms away to fold them to his chest. He seemed to have forgotten the roller skates on his feet, because then his feet rolled out from under him and he lost his balance, grabbing onto Michael tightly, arms wrapping around the other’s neck. Jeremy felt Michael’s hands on his waist. 

 

“That’s what you get for bringing up my emo phase, Jer.” Michael said, and Jeremy looked up to find their faces just inches apart. 

 

“Screw you, Micah.” Jeremy muttered, feeling his cheeks flush even darker. There was no way he could pass that off on the heat.

 

“Aww, your face is red- you’re cute when you’re mad, you know-“ Michael said in a sing-song voice, moving slightly closer to his flustered boyfriend. 

 

“Oh, shut up, Mell.” Jeremy said, even though he wasn’t angry at all. Well, he was a little angry, but more embarrassed than anything. Mostly by the fact that his words came out way too breathy to be considered mean. 

 

“Make me, Heere-“ Michael said, a wicked grin on his face. Jeremy hesitated, but he took up the challenge. He leaned up, pulling the other boy down enough to press his lips against Michael’s- he’d later say to get the stupid look off of Michael’s face, but they both knew that was a total lie. It didn’t take long for Michael to kiss back, though. 

 

When Jeremy finally pulled away, he was pretty sure he had a dorky grin on his face as he looked up at Michael. “I could do that forever-“ Jeremy said, slightly breathless. “I want that to be the last thing I do when I die-“ 

 

Michael’s cheeks were just as flushed as Jeremy’s now, and he leaned down, kissing him again, quickly. “You’re cute- now let’s get you actually skating again, alright? If you get to that fountain I’ll give you another kiss.” 

 

“Sounds good.” Jeremy said, a little flustered. He didn’t mind being unbalanced, if Michael was there to hold him close. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> well, another fluff one in this series before i kill your souls again!! jeremy stop making comments like that lol. but anyways, hope you enjoyed!! <3 comments are much appreciated (literally they make me so happy you have no clue)  
> see you in the next post, loves!!
> 
> ~PlayerTwoHeere


End file.
